Team Bonding
by Eve Woods
Summary: Several members from each basketball team are sent out together on an inter-team bonding expedition. With make-ups, break-ups, fist fights and more, the week will certainly prove to be interesting...especially when it turns into a competition! When the winners each chose one loser to do whatever they want for a day, hostilities run high. Who will win? Only Akashi knows. BL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a little something I decided to write a while ago :) I'm so hooked on Kuroko no Basuke right now I haven't been able to type out much else.

Summary: Serin and the other teams are forced into a mandatory "School Bonding" in a private hotel in the mountains. Similar to a training camp, it's one week long and only a select few are chosen to participate. So that schools are able to continue being strong by learning from each other, they can keep their healthy competition while being able to stop one school from completely dominating all the others. It's one week long—one day of traveling to the natural hot springs nearby, and six days of games with one to two games a day. Those include Night Tag, Capture the Flag, Mercy tournament, Freeze Tag, Trial of Courage, Sharks and Minnows, Hiking Race, Elbow Tag, La Lou Garou, Water Balloon Toss, and Scavenger Hunt.

Pairings:

Takao x Midorima

Miyaji x Hayama

Kiyoshi x Izuki x Hyuuga

Himuro x Murasakibara

Kuroko x Kagami

Aomine x Kise

Sakurai x Imayoshi

Akashi x Izuki

Kiyoshi x Hanamiya (previous)

Himuro x Kagami (previous)

Aomine x Kagami x Kise (once)

Kuroko x Kise (previous)

Midorima x Akashi (previous)

Ootsubo x Moriyama (previous)

* * *

Unlikely Friendships:

Kasamatsu and Imayoshi

Akashi and Kasamatsu

Moriyama and Mitobe

Hanamiya and Izuki

Akashi and Himuro

Izuki and Akashi

Murasakibara and Mitobe

* * *

**NOTE: In Akashi's mind, Teppei is Kiyoshi Teppei, and Kiyoshi is Miyaji Kiyoshi

***NOTE: I know not everyone plays all these games the same everywhere, so before each chapter with a game in it I'll give a brief overview of how it's played/how to win, and who's partnered with who/is on each team.

* * *

Chapter One: Arrive!

"Woah!" Kise pressed his cheek against the glass window of the bus, wide gold eyes surveying the lush forest around them. "It's so pretty~" The forest spread out for miles, giving the mountain they were driving up a secluded, quiet feeling that was a stark contrast to the model's usual environment. Sunlight poured in through the windows, warming his face as he closed his eyes and let the calmness of his surroundings overwhelm him.

"Oi." Aomine elbowed the blond, his sharp blue eyes glinting. "Don't fall asleep!" He hoped that once they all arrived at the hotel, they'd be able to go outside and find a clearing to play basketball. After all, the whole point of the camp was to solidify each player's skill sets and confidence. He wanted a match against Kise, and it wouldn't happen if the blond became too sleepy to focus.

Midorima—the only of the Miracles to have a license—rolled his eyes and slowed down a little as they passed a road sign. "We're twenty minutes away." He informed the other inhabitants of the car, speeding up again. Dust from the dirt road billowed up behind them, but no one was willing to ask Midorima to slow down because his driving was so smooth no one noticed the speed.

"That's good." Akashi said calmly. He was sitting in shotgun with his arm propped up on the armrest, resting his chin against his fist. Dichromatic eyes lazily flicked around the scenery depicting strategies for scenarios the others were certain would never occur. However, that's why Akashi was invincible—he was prepared for everything, even the worst. "Daiki, we aren't playing basketball at this camp. Ryouta may as well sleep while he can."

Ignoring the hidden innuendo the redhead subtly dropped, Aomine grumbled, "What do you mean, no basketball? The whole point of this camp is to get better at basketball."

"Perhaps if you attended your practice," Midorima snorted, "You would remember what your Coach told the rest of your team. For improvement, there will be inter-team bonding exercises."

"Eh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "So no actual basketball? That's stupid!"

"I think it sounds fun." Kuroko commented from behind Aomine, accepting a chip from Murasakibara and chewing slowly. The ex-light tried to scowl, but it failed to cover his quick and innately bright smile. At least, he smiled until he noticed Kise nodding off again and pinched the model's cheeks.

"So mean!" The blond cried, startled from his rude awakening, and the others couldn't help but forge melancholy smiles.

_It feels just like old times…_

"Anyway." Akashi coughed quietly into his fist, and all attention diverted to him. "Shintarou is correct. There will be four rooms with five people each. The rooming situations are random," He quickly added before Aomine could even think about interrupting, "So there is no point in attempting to room with your _friends_. And they will not be changed throughout the course of the trip.

"Also, here is to be no intercourse whatsoever during this camp." He stated strictly. Aomine gaped.

"WHAT?!"He yelled, causing Midorima to swerve in reaction and barely miss taking out a road sign.

"Daiki." Akashi threatened. The bluenette fell silent. "There is to be no intercourse whatsoever during this trip, _in the hotel._" Maybe it was just the way he said it—so nonchalantly and quietly that not even Aomine noticed the addition—but Midorima definitely got the feeling that the ex-Captain was planning on using that information to his full advantage. "There will be _absolutely _no fighting with the intent to harm another player, unless it is a specific rule in a game that requires such."

"Game?" Kuroko questioned.

"Team building exercises used to teach one another physical capabilities one might not already be familiar with. Each player will be put on a team randomly, and during the exercises there will be scores given to whichever team happens to win." _More like whatever team you happen to be on._ Aomine thought, but knew better than to say it out loud. "A prize will be given to the winning team at the end of the camp."

"What's the prize?" Aomine asked curiously.

Akashi's eyes glinted maliciously. "Each winner will choose one player from the losing team to do their bidding for twenty-four hours, no restrictions."

This new revelation incurred multiple reactions.

"A whole d-day?" Kise stuttered, turning beet red as he glanced over at Aomine and shuddered. Midorima understood—even in Teiko, sometimes Kise wouldn't even be able to attend school at all because of the Power Forward, and certainly that's what Aomine had in mind if his team won.

"Ki-chin," Murasakibara murmured, and Kise turned while retaining his stricken expression. "What if you and Ao-chin are on the same team?" The Center tilted his head to the side curiously and popped another chip in his mouth. This idea made Kise sigh in relief.

"Aah. Thanks, Murasakibaracchi." He smiled, wincing as Aomine jabbed him in the side.

"That won't happen!" He demanded aggressively before glaring at Akashi. "How the hell is that supposed to help with teamwork?!"

"Actually," Midorima intervened, "It's the smart thing to do. Each team will want to spread their knowledge across the others and make each player as strong as physically possible in order to win. It's their motivation to teach each other; what makes them take the camp seriously."

"Shintarou is correct." Akashi affirmed with a stately nod. "If not, the camp would only be of observation and data retention on the plays of the other teams. There would be no visible growth."

"Still…" Aomine frowned and watched Kise lean his head back against the window, eyes back on the landscape. _I hope I'm on a different team than him…but being on the same team wouldn't be as bad, either. _Satisfied, he leaned back in his seat and grabbed a chip from Murasakibara.

"That reminds me," Akashi said, pulling out a clipboard with a few tables on it. "You will retain and perfect your 'higher level' by the end of the training course. Each of you." His aura let the others know that he was serious. _No wonder. _Midorima thought. _He will most likely be the only one who doesn't gain anything from this camp. We all have areas of improvement to work on, but need others to help us with it. He's self-sufficient. He needs no one's help, at least not what the other players will be able to offer him._ Then again, maybe Akashi wasn't going to get better at basketball. Midorima wouldn't be surprised if he had a hidden reason for attending; his motives had motives.

"We're here." He announced as the car rolled to a stop. Immediately Kise jumped out of the car, all traces of sleepiness gone. When Kuroko stepped out, the blond wrapped his arms around the small player.

"Isn't it _so_ pretty, Kurokocchi?" He grinned as the bluenette underneath his chin sighed.

"Please let me go, Kise-kun." He asked the same time Aomine grabbed Kise by the collar and yanked him away.

"It appears we are the first to arrive." Akashi noted, stepping out of the car gracefully and looking around. Murasakibara wandered over to him like a magnet, not saying anything but still grabbing on to the back of his shirt like a child and not letting go. Normally people weren't quite able to tell, but Akashi didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he almost smiled a bit, comforted that things hadn't changed all too much.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Shintarou." The trio looked up at him expectantly. "Please carry our luggage into the waiting room." As they worked on that, Akashi and Murasakibara walked into the hotel.

It was a traditional Japanese hotel, with floor lanterns instead of electric lights. The fresh smell of Petrichor littered the room but wasn't overwhelming, and light filtered in through the sliding paper doors. Normally, the temperatures in such a thin-walled enclosure were expected to be a sliver higher than they were outside, but the hotel was pleasantly warm.

Akashi was happy with it, and that was all to be said. He lead Murasakibara down the hallway and noted the paper taped to each door. A list of five names was on each paper, dictating who would room with whom in swooping calligraphy.

"Hm." He brushed his fingers over the first paper. _Kise, Izuki, Takao, Aomine, Miyaji._ Shun wouldn't get bored, to say the least; after playing against one another several times they'd become close (and secret) confidants, emailing each other constantly. Shun enjoyed playing Shogi and listening to Akashi lecture about philosophy, and Akashi enjoyed Shun's naturally docile and content nature and ability to speak without being too polite or too rude. He would have to check up on them each night and make sure they weren't bothering the Eagle-Eyed teen (although there was absolutely no doubt Shun could take care of himself, Akashi didn't want to be forced to apologize to him upon Aomine or Kise's actions).

He stepped over to the next door and scanned the list. _Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, Hanamiya, Imayoshi. _It seemed whoever had created the lists were determined to incur trouble. After all, no sane person would room Tetsuya and Taiga simply due to their relationship (the same could be argued for Daiki and Ryouta), nor put Tatsuya with either. Perhaps, he thought, it was a chance to ease the friction between Tatsuya and Tetsuya. Or perhaps sharing a space with Makoto would give them a common enemy.

He looked across the hallway at the third door and immediately spotted his name. Peering closer, he nodded approvingly at the list. _Akashi, Sakurai, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Kasamatsu._ All admirable, or at least tolerable, however he would be curious as to see how Teppei and Junpei interacted. According to Shun the two had an arguably increased animosity towards one another (Akashi had a good idea of why, but Shun had yet to notice).

The next—and last—door was the room Akashi felt would be the noisiest, save for possibly Ryouta and Daiki's room. _Moriyama, Murasakibara, Mitobe, Ootsubo, Hayama, Midorima. _No doubt Atsushi and Rinnosuke would be near silent; it was the last three names that made Akashi paranoid. Unlike Yukio's valiant attempts at borderline-subtly protecting Ryouta's nonexistent virtue, there was an undisguised 'iron curtain' Ootsubo used to protect his own teammates. Specifically, Kiyoshi and Kazunari, both of who were advanced upon by Shintarou and Kotarou. This would undeniably cause a deep-riveted source of opposition among the room.

"Oi," Aomine burst into the hallway with bags strapped to his back, slung under both arms and one balanced on his shoulder. Kise and Midorima stepped in behind him, both carrying nothing. Kuroko was the last to squeeze into the hall, still reading his book and chewing on a potato chip. "Where the hell do I put these?!"

"Set them down." Akashi ordered, and when that was done and Aomine sagged to the ground, looked to the others. "Find your name on the lists. You may take your own luggage. You have five minutes to unpack, and we will reconvene in the lounge room."

"Kise. We have five minutes. Let's go." Aomine didn't even grab his luggage, just threw open the first door he saw, grabbed Kise around the waist and hoisted him into the air, and then ran into the room while slamming the door shut behind him. Luckily, it was the right room—the others shuddered to think about the pair doing it elsewhere.

Ignoring the sounds of Kise struggling and calling for help, the other Miracles picked up their own luggage and began to head into their separate rooms. However, before Akashi could fully exit the hallway, Murasakibara grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Atsushi," Akashi said patiently after being held on to for over a minute. The purple-haired Center looked down at the redhead blankly, still not letting go. _We're not in the same room…_ He thought. Before they graduated to high school, whenever they went on field trips and camps Aka-chin would always make sure Murasakibara roomed with him. The redhead seemed to realize this fact despite the vocalization of it.

"I will see you in three minutes." He announced dismissively, although Murasakibara could tell that he was hiding the assuredness from his voice more than anything else. Grudgingly he let go, allowing his ex-captain to close the door behind him.

"Murasakibara." Midorima said, pointing to their room. He still had his bag slung over his shoulder, revealing that he'd waited for the Center to finish whatever it was he did. "Hurry, or you won't have time to put anything away."

"Ah." Murasakibara nodded, and maybe things wouldn't be so bad because even though Mido-chin was mean he was also cute since he tried to hide that he cared (at least, that's what Muro-chin said), and that would be enough.

And while each of the miracles most definitely had their own agenda for the trip, they all thought the same thing. _This is going to be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

Team Bonding

Eve Woods

A/N: Since I already wrote this part, here's another chapter :) I won't be able to update this quickly normally (every one to two weeks or so) because I'm also working hard on writing the second chapter for my Catlad fic (it's reaaaaally long). Also, the first few chapters won't be as serious as the middle ones, just as a heads up.

Summary: Serin and the other teams are forced into a mandatory "School Bonding" in a private hotel in the mountains. Similar to a training camp, it's one week long and only a select few are chosen to participate. So that schools are able to continue being strong by learning from each other, they can keep their healthy competition while being able to stop one school from completely dominating all the others. It's one week long—one day of traveling to the natural hot springs nearby, and six days of games with one to two games a day. Those include Night Tag, Capture the Flag, Mercy tournament, Freeze Tag, Trial of Courage, Sharks and Minnows, Hiking Race, Elbow Tag, La Lou Garou, Water Balloon Toss, and Scavenger Hunt.

* * *

Pairings:

Takao x Midorima

Miyaji x Hayama

Kiyoshi x Izuki x Hyuuga

Himuro x Murasakibara

Kuroko x Kagami

Aomine x Kise

Sakurai x Imayoshi

Akashi x Izuki

Moriyama x Izuki

Kiyoshi x Hanamiya (previous)

Himuro x Kagami (previous)

Aomine x Kagami x Kise (once)

Kuroko x Kise (previous)

Midorima x Akashi (previous)

Ootsubo x Moriyama (previous)

* * *

Unlikely Friendships:

Kasamatsu and Imayoshi

Akashi and Kasamatsu

Moriyama and Mitobe

Hanamiya and Izuki

Akashi and Himuro

Izuki and Akashi

Murasakibara and Mitobe

* * *

Chapter 2: Captain, my Captain!

"Let go."

"Absolutely not."

Miyaji glared. Ootsubo had both him and Takao by the wrists like they were children, refusing to relinquish his grip even though it prevented all three of them from getting out of the van. Another car was already in the parking lot, so at least one other group had arrived, and Miyaji wanted to see who was in his room already.

"Captain…" Takao whined, tugging at the tight hold on his arm. It was borderline painful, and now there was no Shin-chan to pull him away to freedom.

"What I don't understand is," Miyaji scowled and turned to the front two seats, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?!" He kicked the driver's seat with his foot as Hayama laughed.

"You're so funny, Miyaji-senpai!" He exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" Miyaji raged, kicking the seat again.

"Midorima made me promise to stay here until you let them go." Kasamatsu answered the blond's question with his arms crossed and an incredulous look. He sat in shotgun with his legs turned so he could face them. "Now I see why. Ootsubo, you're being overprotective."

"Says you!" Ootsubo defended, wincing as Miyaji jabbed him harshly in the side.

"Because it's _Aomine_!" Kasamatsu replied, completely unforgiving. "Midorima is a reasonable man, and Miyaji can handle himself. You have _absolutely nothing_ to worry about. Now let them go."

Ootsubo hesitated, and that was all the time his teammates needed to rip their arms free and launch themselves out of the car. Hayama was quick to the hunt, and Kasamatsu had to jump out of the car and grab on to Ootsubo's forearm and restrain him from going after his best friend, who was quickly chased away to the forest.

"B-but…" Ootsubo mumbled through wide eyes. _My babieeeesss!_ He whipped around as Takao gave a quick "See ya!" and escaped into the hotel.

"Calm down, moron." Kasamatsu sighed, patting him on the back once. "I understand how you feel, but coddling them will just make them resent you. Let them take care of themselves. And then," His hand stopped to rest on Ootsubo's shoulder and tightened his grip considerably, making the other Captain flinch at his dark aura, "Once they've been hurt, they won't mind it when you _pound the mongrels' faces in._"

"I-I see…" _He's surprisingly terrifying._

"Good!" Kasamatsu's face brightened and he let go of Ootsubo's shoulder, leading him to the back of the car and opening up the trunk. "Then let's get these inside, ye—agh!" Kise came out of nowhere, tackling the shorter teen to the ground with a happy expression.

"Captain!" He chirped brightly while nuzzling Kasamatsu's neck. "You finally came!"

"Eh? What do you mean, _finally_?" Came the ruffled answer as they picked themselves up off of the ground. "How long have you been here?"

"Two hours." Kise pouted. "You took sooooo long~ Now I'm _so_ sore."

"Eh?" Both Captains paused, and Kise froze. All three had the ominous sense that they were standing on the precipice of doom; the feeling you get a split second after you step on a lego barefoot and haven't felt the hurricane of pain yet, but know with all your might that it's coming.

"Kise!" Aomine ran out from the hotel waving at them, an oblivious expression on his face. "We have to get back—"

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Kasamatsu roared, struggling to attack the kohai. Kise wrapped his arms around the Captain's middle and tugged to keep him from doing so.

"It's not what you think!" The model cried, wobbling back and forth as he tried to keep the captain from annihilating his boyfriend.

"Kise!" Aomine exclaimed, jogging over to the trio and putting his hands on his hips with a frustrated look. "You ran off before I could put it in the second time—"

"_**I'm gonna kill you!**_**"** Kasamatsu continued to struggle, and quickly Ootsubo put himself between the two for distance.

"Bread!" Kise cried out, and the struggling ceased momentarily. His cheeks were rosy from exertion and his eyes were watery. "We're making bread! We got here early so Akashicchi's having us make dinner!"

"Yeah?" Aomine tilted his head to the side and swatted a mosquito out of his face. "What else would I be talking about?" The trio sagged upon realizing that he hadn't understood what was happening, and assumed that it was for the best. Kasamatsu glared but set aside the trouble for later.

"Well, since you're here help us take in some bags. After that we'll help clean up the rooms." After all, it was customary to wash and clean everything in a hotel in the mountains—they could run over the floors with mops and open the doors if need be.

"As usual, senpai's so helpful!" Kise grinned as he opened the trunk of the car and hefted a bag over his shoulder.

"I saw Takao-san running around." Aomine commented as he lifted a few duffles into his arms, turning Ootsubo's direction. "Is it just you three, then?"

As if on cue, Miyaji staggered out of the forest and back into the parking lot. His face was red and he panted heavily, and it was notable that his hair was ruffled and his clothing askew. Farther back in the forest they could hear Hayama cheerfully calling out for him.

"Fuck," The blond wheezed, walking unsteadily to the car and resting against it, "Ootsubo. Get me a pineapple."

"Why would he have a—" Kise began curiously, but stopped when Ootsubo indeed pulled a pineapple out of the trunk and handed it to his teammate seriously.

_He actually had one_. The others sweatdropped, watching as Miyaji waited for Hayama to come into view. When he did the blond threw the fruit like a baseball. It barely missed Hayama, who dodged it at the last second and turned towards them.

"Miyaji-senpai!" He grinned widely, and Miyaji swore and took an uncertain step back. "Let's play!"

"Like hell!" The blond took off into the hotel, possibly looking to Midorima for a shield.

"I'll go after—"

"You're not going anywhere." Kasamatsu deadpanned, grabbing Ootsubo by the collar of his shirt and loading a suitcase into his arms. Then he pulled a dufflebag over his shoulder and shut the trunk door, locking the car. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Nope." Aomine sighed. All four boys perked when a girly scream echoed throughout the forest like a loud bell, sending shivers up their spines. "What the—"

"AOMINE YOU IDIOOOOOOT!"

"Is that…" Kise winced, "…Midorimacchi?"

"What's that?" Kasamatsu asked, using his free hand to point up at the sky. Something dark was flying through it—maybe a large black bird?—but something seemed off about the way it was moving. "Is that smoke?"

Indeed, smoke was being emitted from the object as it soared through the air.

"Aominecchi," Kise said, "It looks like it's gonna land on y—"

Aomine, the only one who wasn't looking to the sky, crumpled to the ground as a large black ball-shaped object flew from above and smacked him right in the forehead. "What the fuuuuck?" He groaned. The object rolled a few feet away from him, still smoking.

"It's…bread?" Ootsubo cocked his head to the side.

"He really never misses, does he?" Kasamatsu looked amazed upon realizing that Midorima, the source of the scream, must have been the one to shoot the bread in the air like a three-pointer.

"Ah!" Kise exclaimed. "Aominecchi, you must've forgotten to take the first loaf out of the oven!"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Aomine growled, sitting up and rubbing his temple. Already a bruise was forming.

"Don't play the blame game." Kasamatsu sighed. "Come on. Let's get these bags put away." He used his other arm to pick up the bags Aomine dropped and didn't wait for anyone to follow him, edging his way through the doorway into the hotel and closing it with his foot behind him.

"Alright." Ootsubo followed, leaving Kise and Aomine back with the car and shuffling into the hallway of the hotel. He checked quickly for Takao and Miyaji's names.

_Thank god. _He thought. _They're rooming together, _and more importantly, _away from any threats._ Then he realized whom _he _was rooming with and nearly busted a nut.

"Are you serious?!" He muttered. Not only was he sharing his room with Hayama and Midorima, but Murasakibara as well?! At least he could make friends with Moriyama and Mitobe. They seemed nice (normal).

Upon hearing a strange noise from inside the first room, he opened the door and promptly dropped all of his bags in shock.

Hayama had Miyaji pinned to the floor, kissing the blond thoroughly while his right hand roamed the lithe, smooth body that was slick with sweat. His left hand pinned Miyaji's wrists above his head in a bruising hold, and if Ootsubo didn't know better his teammate looked like he was _enjoying _himself.

"Hey!" He interrupted, and Hayama pulled back from his senpai's lips with an irritated scowl.

"You're interrupting us!" He exclaimed. "Leave!"

"Yeah, right." Ootsubo crossed his arms stubbornly, hands in tight fists to keep from overreacting. Then he remembered what Akashi had (quite adamantly) ordered upon the van before departure. "Akashi-san made it clear that there would be no sex in the hotel whatsoever."

"We're not having sex." Hayama flatly denied. His attitude was flaring up now that he'd gotten deprived of what he wanted. "We're just kissing." His knee pressed against Miyaji's crotch right as the other opened his mouth to speak, and the blond bit back a cry of lust. Ootsubo nearly saw red, and was ready to take a step into the room when the door slammed shut in his face.

"Taisuke." Akashi had appeared from out of thin air, voice deadly. "Another van has arrived. Please help them unload it while the others prepare dinner." It was getting closer and closer to seven, and they were all hungry from the long car ride.

"Of course, Akashi-sama." Came Ootsubo's immediate response, and he quickly set off to the parking lot once more even though his legs screamed for him to kick Hayama's ass. He gave a sigh of relief as Serin's players got out of a well-parked van.

"Man," Kagami yawned while popping his neck, "That was a long ride. Let's play basketball."

"Hell no." Hyuuga got out of shotgun and smacked the ace in the back angrily. "We already played a practice match yesterday! Don't overdo it!"

"Ah," Kiyoshi smiled and waved at Ootsubo as he and Izuki climbed out of the vehicle. "Yo. Are we the last to arrive?" He asked.

"N—"

A van came flying around the corner, along with the faintly growing sound of people screaming. Dust billowed around it from unsettled dirt and the tires made a horrible noise as the car came screeching to a halt feet away from hitting Izuki and Kiyoshi. The taller boy grabbed the point guard and turned, reversing their positions so that if the car hadn't stopped he would be the one to get hit.

The second it rolled to a halt a sick-looking Hanamiya threw open the shotgun door and fell out of it. He didn't even stand up; just plopped onto the ground spread-eagle and looked up at the sky with a sick, suffering expression. Soon to follow were Moriyama, Sakurai, and Himuro, all of whom looked just as sick as Hanamiya and leaning against the side of the car.

"We're here~" Imayoshi announced cheerfully as he got out of the driver's seat. "Wasn't that fun—"

"Fuck no!" Hanamiya growled and stood woozily. "You're never driving again!"

"I'll help you!" Kiyoshi grinned, coaxing Izuki into Hyuuga's demanding arms and going to help his ex-teammate. His hands were batted away at first, but then the demon-player nearly fell over in dizziness and had no choice but to bear with it.

"Ah…Imayoshi-san," Izuki said while he tried to get out of Hyuuga's protective grasp, "The car seems a little—"

One of the hubcaps literally popped off, rolling around like a quarter for a few seconds before rattling onto its side.

"—dented."

A pair of arms drew Izuki away from Hyuuga, and Moriyama hugged the eagle-eyed teen to his chest and trembled, obviously traumatized by Imayoshi's terrible driving. "H-he ran into a sign post." He mumbled into Izuki's hair. "_Six times_."

"Six?!" Kagami gaped at the wreck of the car. "What the hell?!" He walked over to Himuro and helped his brother stand, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "But didn't you guys leave before us?"

"…Yeah." Himuro answered darkly, legs quivering. "We did." He held out a hand and pitched Sakurai to his feet, pushing him over to his captain for safekeeping.

Mitobe hovered around the four suffering players silently, assuring them in his own way of their recovery while Hyuuga, Ootsubo, and Kagami doubled to and from the hotel to drop off both vans' luggage. The others lead each wobbly player inside to lay down, then began to set up their rooms.

"Ah." Izuki looked up when a hand stopped him from entering his room. "…Ootsubo-san? You're blocking the doorway."

The captain's face was pitch red, and he hoped to kami that someone would help distract the point guard. He knew (a Captain's sixth sense) that Hayama and Miyaji were still inside. More than anything, he really didn't want to explain why they couldn't go inside.

As if on cue, Takao rounded the corner. "Hey," He said, "Shin-chan says it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh! Izuki, let's go see if there's anything we could do to help." Ootsubo grabbed Izuki by the shoulders and started to lead him away. Takao watched them go with a curious gaze before rounding on the first room's door. _Why didn't Captain want Izuki to go inside?_

He walked brashly over to the door and threw it open. Light filtered into the dark room, revealing messed up bedsheets and the quiet sound of skin-to-skin contact. In the middle of the bedsheets Miyaji was positioned underneath Hayama, who thrust their crotches against each other and _wow_ Takao didn't know his senpai was _that flexible_—

With a pitch red face Takao threw the door shut. The slam echoed from the force. No wonder Ootsubo didn't want Izuki to go inside.

_Oh, Captain._ He sighed, pulling off his sock and sticking it into the door handle*. Then, as if nothing had happened, he skipped off to find Shin-chan.

* * *

_Back in the room…_

"What the fuck was that?!" Miyaji panted while Hayama finished up. When he was done he sagged against the blond, pinning him to the ground with his weight.

"Huh?" The demon player mumbled, nuzzling his boyfriend and taking in his spicy, sensual scent.

"The door opened." Miyaji tensed. "Shit."

"Calm down, Senpai," Hayama murmured into the still-red ear, "Let me make you feel good~" Before Miyaji could stop him, his quick hand found it's way to the blond's 'special spot'*, and they were a writhing mess once more.

* * *

*It's common (mostly in College) to put a sock on the door of a room where people are having sex, to prevent others from walking in on it. Since the doors in the hotel are ones where you put your fingers in a notch instead of having a knob to turn, Takao stuck it _in_ the door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Bonding

Eve Woods

A/N: Thanks for the reviews They made my day!

Summary: Serin and the other teams are forced into a mandatory "School Bonding" in a private hotel in the mountains. Similar to a training camp, it's one week long and only a select few are chosen to participate. So that schools are able to continue being strong by learning from each other, they can keep their healthy competition while being able to stop one school from completely dominating all the others. It's one week long—one day of traveling to the natural hot springs nearby, and six days of games with one to two games a day. Those include Night Tag, Capture the Flag, Mercy tournament, Freeze Tag, Trial of Courage, Sharks and Minnows, Hiking Race, Elbow Tag, La Lou Garou, Water Balloon Toss, and Scavenger Hunt.

* * *

Pairings:

Takao x Midorima

Miyaji x Hayama

Kiyoshi x Izuki x Hyuuga

Himuro x Murasakibara

Kuroko x Kagami

Aomine x Kise

Sakurai x Imayoshi

Akashi x Izuki

Moriyama x Izuki

Kiyoshi x Hanamiya (previous)

Himuro x Kagami (previous)

Aomine x Kagami x Kise (once)

Kuroko x Kise (previous)

Midorima x Akashi (previous)

Ootsubo x Moriyama (previous)

* * *

Unlikely Friendships:

Kasamatsu and Imayoshi

Akashi and Kasamatsu

Moriyama and Mitobe

Hanamiya and Izuki

Akashi and Himuro

Izuki and Akashi

Murasakibara and Mitobe

* * *

*NOTE: In the hallway on the right side it's Room One first and then Room Two. On the left it's Room Three first and then Room Four. The walls are thin, so it's easy for sound to travel.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Night One!_

_Room One_

"Kise." Aomine whispered through the pitch-black room. His blanket tangled in his legs and he kicked it off onto a slumbering Miyaji.

Silence.

"Kiseeee." His voice rose in volume.

Nothing.

"Ki—"

_WHAM! _

"What the—"

"OW! FUCK—" Takao screeched.

The door to the room flew open and light flooded the room to reveal five mats and blankets laid out in a row. From left to right it was Kise, Miyaji, Aomine, Izuki, and Takao. Aomine was leaning over Miyaji and shaking Kise, most likely to sneak off into the woods, and Miyaji had smacked Aomine with his pillow. The two were now wrestling each other, trying to gain the upper hand while rolling over Takao and elbowing him in the process.

"Daiki." Akashi stood in the doorway like a demon, the wood of the door crackling under his tight grip. "You will sleep outside if that is what will keep you quiet."

"But he—" Aomine began from his spot on top of Miyaji. He kept the blond's wrists pinned to the ground to keep from being hit and looked up at Akashi with a half-pout.

"_Daiki._" The redhead snarled, and Aomine twitched in fear.

"Tch." He glared, releasing Miyaji and pulling off of Takao. The point guard muttered something about a 'crazy motherfucking panther' and slid onto Izuki's mat, trying to put as much distance between him and the others as possible.

"_Good_." Akashi stated. "This goes for all of you: _be. __**Quiet.**_" He closed the door with such a demonic expression they didn't dare make another noise. Amazingly enough, neither Kise or Izuki woke up during the escapade.

* * *

_Room Two_

"What the hell was that?" Kagami whispered as he pressed his cheek against the wall. His mat was the closest to the other room, unfortunately, which meant that he could hear every single thing through the (literally) paper-thin wall.

"Maybe it's a ghost." Himuro teased with a knowing grin, watching his brother while turned on his side, using his arm to prop up his head. Kagami's expression turned sour and his skin slowly earned a grayish hue.

"R-r-really?" He stammered, visibly shaking.

"Maybe it's Kuroko." Hanamiya muttered, giving a cry of surprise when said shadow took the book he was reading and chopped the dishonest player on the head.

"It can't be," He stated emotionlessly, "I'm right here."

"Ah~" Imayoshi smirked and sat up, his eyes glinting. "You don't happen to be afraid of _ghosts,_ do you, Taiga-kun? I heard mountains are just _full_ of spirits."

"S-seriously?!" Kagami gaped fearfully. "I've never heard that!" He turned to Himuro for confirmation, and the black-haired beauty just shrugged and smiled.

"I've heard the same," He admitted, not reacting as he felt the covers around him shifting. "Make sure they don't sneak into your bed and haunt you!"

"H-h-haunt m-me?" Kagami stuttered, and right as he turned to look at his brother a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Boo." Kuroko said emotionlessly the exact same time he flipped the flashlight on under his face. He crouched directly in front of Kagami and maintained eye contact.

"AAAAAAHHH—mmph!" The redhead tried to scream but Kuroko smothered his face with a pillow.

"Don't wake Akashi-sama, Kagami-kun." He muttered, pulling the pillow back. Kagami looked up at him tearfully, face red from lack of oxygen, and Kuroko felt his heart swell. He set the flashlight down with trembling hands.

"…Kuroko?" Imayoshi asked when the shadow began to climb into Kagami's blankets.

"…Goodnight." Kuroko responded, wrapping his arms around Kagami like he was a teddy bear and snuggling into his chest. Kagami froze, looking up at his brother for his reaction.

"Sleep well, _Taiga._" Himuro smiled beautifully and lay back down. Kagami sweatdropped. _Thank god, he's not angry._

Hanamiya and Imayoshi shared a look. _He's definitely angry._

* * *

_Room Three_

Akashi opened the door to his own room, having only just returned from scolding Daiki. Inside, each mat was laid out perfectly with the crisp sheets laid out just so. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where the others had gone during his absence. The shogi board he and Kiyoshi had been using was also missing.

"A-Akashi-sama," Akashi turned and saw Ryou in the hallway entrance. The brunette was staring down the ground, refusing to look up in the redhead's eyes. "The others are w-waiting for you."

Akashi raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask. After all, years of coaching and watching over the other Miracles had taught him that not all strange happenings should be questioned. "I see." He said instead, and followed Ryou out of the hallway despite the late hour.

"Ah, you're here." Yukio said when Akashi walked onto the porch. He was spread out next to Junpei and Teppei on the grass, looking up at the night sky. "Look, the stars are out." He pointed up at the sky and Akashi followed his hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

It was beautiful—the dark blue illuminated by a golden harvest moon that swallowed up the sky, and bright, twinkling stars. Deciding that he preferred this to staying inside, he followed Ryou onto the soft, dewy ground and lay down next to Junpei.

"Yes," He said, settling into the grass with a smile. "It is."

* * *

_Room Four_

"Let me go~" Hayama whined, muscles twitching. Midorima was grabbing onto his left wrist and Ootsubo his right, keeping him from going and getting Miyaji.

"No." Both of Shuutoku's players answered.

"You'll wake up Takao." Midorima added with a sour expression.

"Guys," Moriyama sweatdropped while Mitobe fussed over Murasakibara's snack crumbs, "C'mon. Let's get this figured out quickly so we can sleep."

"Shut up." All three players turned to him and snapped. Moriyama frowned.

"Guess there's no reasoning with them." He sighed, leaning back to Murasakibara and muttering to him and Mitobe, "You definitely want to win the trial, yeah? I mean, Murasakibara-san, there's _no way_ you can beat Himuro-san unless you get all the sleep you can, right?"

"Ah?" Murasakibara glared at him. "Muro-chin and me will be on the same team."

"But what if you aren't?" Moriyama prompted. "Furthermore, won't he and Kagami going to be focused on hunting each other down? Things are pretty competitive between them. And you like Himuro-san, don't you? You have to be able to snatch him up before Kagami can."

Murasakibara opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, then closed it again. He glared at Moriyama as if unsure of what else to do, then slowly stood up.

Hayama squeaked when a massive hand plopped down on his head, forcing him down into a sitting position.

"Stay." Murasakibara ordered, glaring. Then he lumbered over to the door, closed it, turned off the light, and went to his own mat.

"Look," Moriyama said to Ootsubo and Midorima, "You guys can sleep on either side of him. And just to make sure he stays kaput, we can put my bed horizontal in front of the door."

"You really don't have to do that." Ootsubo said, maintaining his hold on Hayama. "After all, it's our problem."

"No big deal." Moriyama waved him off, already dragging his mat over to the door. "There's no room for six mats in a row anyway."

With that, they settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

_Omake 1: 3:00 a.m_

_ Room Four_

Moriyama cracked open one eye and shuffled around for his cell phone. Flipping it open and wincing at the sudden light, he looked at the clock and sighed. Some kind of noise was keeping him up, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from and didn't want to get out of bed to find out.

Turning over, he was greeted by a humorous sight. Murasakibara had taken up so much room in his sleep with his limbs all spread out, that everyone had unconsciously shifted one mat over. Ootsubo and Midorima were practically sleeping together, with Mitobe a few feet away and Murasakibara at the end.

_Wait…where's Hayama?_ Moriyama thought groggily, before realization snapped him awake.

"Shit!" He whisper-yelled, sitting straight up and flying out of bed. His blanket fluttered to the ground dramatically as he whipped around and left the room, careful to close it behind him.

Sure enough, the noises were coming from Room One. Pissed that he had to be awakened, he slammed the door open so harshly it rattled and bounced in it's frame. Surprisingly enough, Hayama wasn't the source of the noise—he was soundly curled around Miyaji, both sleeping with content expressions.

The actual source of the noise was Takao. He was leaning over Izuki, whose mat he was in, and tapping the wall. Both Izuki and he were trembling from containing their laughter.

"Hey!" Moriyama stage-whispered, and the pair jumped and turned.

"H-hey, Moriyama-senpai," Takao snorted quietly. Izuki clutched his hands over his mouth trying to keep himself from laughing. "Care to join us?"

"No." Moriyama scowled. "Whatever you're doing, stop."

"Alright." Izuki finally whispered. "Sorry we woke you. Good night, Moriyama-senpai."

Moriyama rolled his eyes and smiled. "Night." He muttered, closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

_Omake 2: 3:00 a.m_

_ Room Two_

Kagami trembled, grabbing Kuroko close and tightening his grip on the shadow.

"K-Kuroko." He whispered, shaking his boyfriend a little to wake him.

"Go to sleep, Taiga-kun." Kuroko muttered, cuddling into Kagami's chest and falling quickly back to sleep.

Giving up on him, Kagami looked to Himuro, leaning forward a little to reach out and grab his hand. The teen opened one sleepy eye.

"What is it, Taiga?" He yawned.

Kagami pointed to the wall with a shaking finger. "T-t-t-there's ghosts tapping on the wall!" He stammered. "They're whispering things! I can hear them laughing!"

Himuro blinked. _He won't go to sleep unless I distract him, huh…_

"Taiga." He whispered.

"Y-yeah?" Kagami asked, teary-eyed.

"Isn't this the first time Kuroko-kun called you by your first name?" Himuro pointed out nonchalantly. He watched his brother turn beet red from head to toe, and smiled before snuggling back under the covers. "Night, Taiga~"

"Goodni—" Kagami began, before realizing that his embarrassment made him more awake than he'd been before. _Tatsuya you bastard!_

_ If we're on different teams, _Himuro thought to himself as he fell asleep, _it's for the best if he doesn't get much sleep. Good luck catching me, Taiga~_


End file.
